


От бабочки к клейму

by fandom_Kings_2018, Galaszek



Series: G-PG13  драбблы [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek
Summary: оставить хоть какую-то зацепку





	От бабочки к клейму

— Подумайте об этом, мистер Лейсил. — Эта женщина пугает одним только своим видом, манерой держаться, не только перспективами, описанными ею. 

Внутри Джо все смерзается в один огромный, почти недвижимый комок. Выбор, предоставленный ему, на самом-то деле, выбором не является. Выбирать между смертью и смертью — странный способ договориться. 

В его гостиной сейчас копошатся, словно стая муравьев, люди Томасины, одетые в серые комбинезоны с едва заметными нашивками «Кроссген» на воротниках.

— У вас всего час, мистер Лейсил. — Она разворачивается и, сделав знак одному из «муравьев», выходит на кухню.

Странно, но, несмотря на лед внутри, Джо абсолютно спокоен. Он знает, что через час от него останутся лишь видеозапись, клочок бумаги и опустевшая квартира. Он знает, что ему не придется брать в руки пистолет, лежащий сейчас на его столе. Люди этой женщины все сделают сами, и вряд ли кто-то придерется к углу входа пули, до этого не дойдет. Он знает, что видеозапись покажут Джеку. И именно это знание огорчает его. Запись не появится в СМИ, она не выйдет за пределы королевских комнат: ее величество, конечно, мегера, но выставлять грязное белье на всеобщее обозрение?.. Конечно же, нет. Королевской семье и Кроссу нужен рычаг давления на принца, им необходим способ показать, чем карается неповиновение. Кто же виноват, что лучший из способов — именно он, Джо, один из мальчиков принца. Джек пересказал ему слова отца, ярясь, цедя сквозь зубы больные, обидные слова. Джо успокаивал его как мог. Но кто теперь успокоит Джека?

И все же выбора нет. Что бы там ни думала Томасина, он сразу отбросил мысли об обычном убийстве. Это не дало бы ему ничего. Не дало бы ничего Джеку. Ничего, кроме стыда, ненависти и злобы. Предсмертное сообщение — последняя слабая надежда. Единственный шанс попытаться дать ему знак. Попрощаться и оставить хоть какую-то зацепку, предупредить. Но как? Джо прекрасно понимает, что ему не удастся сказать ни единого лишнего слова, кроме тех, что тщательно, хорошо читаемым шрифтом напечатаны на лежащем рядом с пистолетом листке бумаги. Конечно же, за ним следили и провели полную проверку, и, конечно же, письмо написано именно так, как написал бы он сам. Если бы, конечно, был настолько не в своем уме, чтобы устроить Джеку такой каминг-аут. 

Тогда что? Интонация? Это вряд ли. Ее можно просто не услышать с первого раза, а второй раз смотреть запись Джеку не дадут. Что же тогда? Как?

***

— Я готов и все сделаю сам, — говорит он вошедшей Томасине и, не глядя по сторонам, чтобы, не дай Бог и все его бабочки, будь они прокляты, не передумать, садится за стол, поправляет воротник рубашки и берет в руки листок.

— Отрадно, что вы правильно нас поняли, мистер Лейсил.

Джо не видит, как она указывает место установки камеры. Да не так это и важно. Куда важнее сосредоточиться. Подготовиться и сделать все с первого раза. Второго дубля не будет. Слишком большая роскошь.

— Запись.

Подняв глаза, Джо замирает на мгновение. Руки потеют, и их очень хочется вытереть хотя бы о брюки, но надо говорить. С тихим щелчком стрелка часов на полке за спиной начинает новый круг. Солнечный луч пробивается сквозь щель между портьерами, подсвечивая кружащиеся частички пыли. Огонек камеры, словно лазерный прицел снайпера, смотрит в лицо. 

Пора.

Листок. Камера. Пистолет.

Джо читает с выражением, с той самой интонацией, которую от него ждут. Откуда что взялось, ведь не умел же играть никогда, да и врать-то получалось через раз? Руки едва заметно подрагивают, и палец на пистолете то и дело скачет от выгравированной у предохранителя бабочки к известному всем клейму корпорации «Кроссген». 

Текст заканчивается так быстро, что Джо кажется: времени не хватило, ему не удалось. Он поднимает пистолет, глядя на него пустым, уже затухающим взглядом, и снова дергает палец от бабочки к клейму. Как под гипнозом, вставляет дуло в рот и плавно жмет на курок.

***

Джек вертит в руках табельный пистолет, присматривается, будто не видел его раньше и не изучил за столько лет до мельчайших подробностей, и отдает Джо.

— Бабочки короля и корпорация Кросса. — Джек усмехается, проведя по стволу пальцем до взведенного предохранителя. — Друг без друга никуда. Все и всегда зависит от них. Все решают они.

Джо держит пистолет, как ядовитую змею, готовую вот-вот ужалить, и все же, проследив за движением Джека, самыми кончиками пальцев обводит гравировку.

Джек снова тычет пальцем в бабочку, а затем резко в клеймо, отчего Джо едва не роняет оружие себе на колени. Он уже не рад, что, поддавшись любопытству, попросил Джека посмотреть пистолет. Слишком заманчиво тот поблескивал в колышущемся свете свечей, расставленных по дому.

— Ненавидят друг друга, но, когда им нужно, объединяются, чтобы гнуть и ломать под себя, заставлять исполнять отнюдь не Его волю, сметая все, что им неугодно.

Пистолет тяжелый и холодный, неживой и пугающий. Джо пробивает дрожью, и Джек, заметив это, забирает оружие из его рук и не глядя откладывает на тумбочку у кровати.

— Черт с ним. Черт с ними со всеми, Джо, — Джек проводит ладонью по щеке Джо осторожно и бережно. — Сегодня не их ночь.

Джек забирается на колени Джо, обхватывает ладонями его лицо и целует.


End file.
